


chewing at a sensuality that wrestled doom

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Community: rounds_of_kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley didn't think getting a tattoo would be that much of a turn-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For "extreme" and "ink ~~brush~~ ing someone's skin" at Rounds of Kink's [Summer Heat Mini-Round](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/771667.html).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #18 "pain" at femslash100's drabble tag: kinks.

"Wow, this actually _hurts._ "

Harley exhales, lets her head fall back and her fingers curl into her mini skirt. It might've been her imagination – because Harley has a lot of that – but she thinks her tattoo artist's eyes flickered toward the sliver of panties she's revealing.

"This your first rodeo?"

Naughty lady. Shouldn't be talking about rodeos when Harley's trying _very_ hard not to squirm.

"Yeah. I'm used to a little pain though. Thought I'd be okay."

"Masochist, are ya?" Lawton smirks, thumb grazing Harley's sensitized skin. "Thigh's always a bitch. You're not the first to complain."

Harley nods, biting her lips and kinda wishing Lawton's hands would travel farther north. But no, they're steady at work, holding her in place.

This sting's zipping straight to Harley's cunt and to think it could be days until she'd see her puddin' again is pure agony. Harley'd been hoping the other woman would've been keen on accompanying her to the appointment so she could hover around the studio and make the artist uncomfortable. Lawton would be touching her after all and she better not do it inappropriate-like.

But, as usual, J had other plans, ones not involving Harley. Which is fine. Except, Harley'd be crazy with need by the time she returns.

She's halfway there already. With every scrape against her skin the need to finger Lawton's thick strands rises until her knuckles ache from clutching her skirt.

"Need a break?"

"I'm good," Harley grunts. The sooner they're done here, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 12. "exhitionism" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks.

"Almost done here."

Harley nods, breathing deep. The machine's whirring electrifies every inch of her skin. She grips the edges of her seat, suppressing the urge to buck into it, but still twitching a little at times.

Her initial inclination toward Lawton has evolved into extreme need and she isn't sure if it's the curious pain, the inability to flee, the hours spent in close proximity, or a combination of all three. It doesn't matter. She _needs._ End of story.

By the time Lawton's wrapped her up in cellophane, Harley can't walk straight anymore. But she does manage to follow the other woman to the small restroom in the back through sheer willpower. 

"Like it okay?" Lawton asks, drying her hands. The glint in her eyes doesn't escape Harley.

Lounging against the doorframe, Harley lifts her knee and digs her heel into the opposite wall, blocking the exit. Lawton raises an eyebrow, but her attention is trained on Harley's leg, eyes traveling up the whole length to make up for the lack of touch.

"Love it," Harley purrs and hikes up her skirts to show off her new ink. Lawton rubs her chin as Harley's hands slide lower. She's swollen, drenched and _aching,_ and it feels _so_ good to finally let loose.

Lawton stares at Harley's fingers for a moment, before she leans close, murmuring, "This ain't somethin' I usually do with my clients."

"You don't have to do anything. Just watch."

"Okay." Lawton smirks. "But don't expect a discount."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Don't Flinch" by Adrienne Rich.
> 
> Initially, I had the idea of using this prompt for a tattoo parlour scene after my first fem!shot ficlet last year, because Deadshot inks himself on Arrow and Harley appears to have tattoos in the Arkhamverse. Now, with Harley's new look in the upcoming movie there are even more possible combinations of character versions, so I kept it light on the physical descriptions.


End file.
